Wedding of the Year
by antthetitch
Summary: Every Sonamy fan's dream. Sonic and Amy get married! Sonamy, Sonic's POV. Its now finished.
1. Picnic

Chapter 1

I walked down the path to the crashing waves of the beach, it was a bright Sunday afternoon and Amy begged me to take her on a picnic.

"There looks like a good spot!" cried Amy excitedly pointing at a patch of soft sand and she was virtually dragging me along to the area. She whipped out the blanket and laid it flat on the fine sand.

"Can you help me with the food please Sonic?" She asked.

I laid out the food, including sandwiches and mini sausages. Amy applied sunscreen to her arms before applying some on me.

"Don't wanna burn yourself Sonic." she remarked cheerfully. We then both lay on the blanket. It felt quite relaxing, although I'd rather run around the beach I guess I could let Amy have some fun for a change.

About half an hour had past, my feet were telling me to take them for a spin. Amy, now wearing shades seemed to have falling asleep so I ran a few laps round the beach.

I almost finished when I literally bumped in to somebody, or rather, she stepped in front of me. We both fell. I got up and found it was CJ the Cheetah.

"Hello CJ." I said gasping for breath. Last time we met she had wrapped her arms round my waist, rather too tightly. It seemed strange how it had been nearly a year since we had all met her, lost and alone wandering through Emerald Town. Now she had become more of a woman than I expected of her.

I walked with CJ back to the blanket where Amy lay sleeping. She looked so gorgeous laying there in her dress and shades. CJ glanced at me, not that I paid much attention to her.

"You really like her don't you?" she said calmly. I found myself admitting to this. I do like Amy.

"Yeah I do." I said, glancing at CJ, who was gazing into my eyes.

"You know I like you too." CJ admitted slowly, an almost disappointed tone in her voice.

"I know" I replied. All the hugs and looks she gave me it aren't exactly hard to miss.

"Why don't I help you?" she offered slowly.

"What?" I asked, confused at what she just said.

"Help you get together with her." she added, pointing towards Amy's sleeping form.

I thought for a moment, getting together with Amy, a big decision. I do like her a lot but I don't really like that entire big commitment thing. I gazed at Amy and I realized. She loves me and I love her. I decided to give it a go.

"Okay." I replied.

"You two will make a great couple you know." replied CJ.

"So what do you mean by saying you'll help." I asked.

CJ leaned closer to me and whispered into my ear, "The Cremons restaurant, 7pm tomorrow night, under the name _'Rose'_ just be there yourself, tell Amy I want her to come and see me in the park at 5 tomorrow and I'll do the rest."

I stared at CJ. She really liked me yet she was helping me get together with Amy. I considered her plan for a moment, "Okay." I replied and CJ winked at me then left.

I knelt beside Amy who stirred, "How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"20 minutes." I replied lazily. I need to plan the evening so that it goes alright. Amy was gazing at me.

"Sonic, do you think we'll ever get married?" she asked, surprisingly calmly.

This is one thing I had never really considered. It struck me how strange it was that all Amy talks about is being with me, and the thought of marriage seemed to have been erased from my memory.

Amy walking down the aisle, a beautiful white dress, all our friends there to congratulate us. Amy would love it. Sure it would work. Then there's the honeymoon, two weeks of just the two of us.

"Sonic?" Amy called; I snapped out of my trance.

"What?" I asked, dazed.

"I said do you think we'd ever get married?" she asked again.

"What? Oh I don't know I doubt it." I replied.

"Aw man…" Amy moaned and she snuggled up to me.

The thought of marriage played on my mind, the words together forever ringing in my ears. We do spend most of our lives together anyway. Then another thought occurred, what if I asked her tomorrow at the restaurant? Surely she'd accept. Yes, that's it; I'll ask her to marry me tomorrow.

"Should we get going?" Amy asked an hour later.

"Sure." I replied and we began to pick up the stuff.

"Oh by the way CJ came past here earlier and wanted you to meet her tomorrow at 5 in the park." I added.

"Why's that?" she asked casually.

"No idea." I lied.

"Oh well I might as well see her, she is my friend after all." Amy replied.

"And she said to look your best." I added, I wanted her to look nice.

Amy gave me a confused look then shrugged and continued packing up.

"She didn't tell me why." I added trying to sound like I had anything to do with it.

The evening seemed to drag on forever and ever. I had no idea what CJ was planning but it better work, I want the best for Amy.

The evening really dragged. I was glad to be finally going to bed

**XXX  
**  
I was up early the next morning. I ran around the block a few times to wake myself up then I headed down the high street and entered the nearby jewellery store.

I browsed through the selection of rings. They looked so pretty, I need to find one that Amy would like. After a third look I picked a shiny gold ring with four diamonds glimmering in the sun. I won't say how much but it was quite a bit, but it was worth it. Now all I have to do is wait for the moment to come and then ask her. I felt really nervous but I know she'd love it.


	2. The Meal

Chapter 2

I've never known a longer day. It's as if the proposal's ages away. I glanced at the clock. It was 5:30. Amy would be with CJ now, if all was going to plan that is. CJ said the booking was for 7pm. I had a shower then brushed my quills. I wanted to look my best for Amy.

An hour soon passed quite quickly. I took a look in the mirror and looked at myself. I think I look alright. Breathing a deep sigh I grabbed the ring and left the house and headed towards the restaurant. It was quite dark. It wouldn't take me long.

I arrived there within five minutes. I entered through the main doors and approached the cat at the desk. She was wearing some uniform which all the staff seemed to be wearing- a white shirt with black jacket.

"I got a booking under the name _Rose_." I said clearly. The cat scrolled down a list of name and marked a cross next to _'Rose, 7pm'_

"Follow me!" she called and slowly walked off. As I followed her I looked around at the other tables. There were quite a lot of people here today. Some were eating food. Some were chatting and drinking. One couple was kissing each other over their small round table.

The cat stopped near a small round table that was draped in a white cloth. A vase containing a single rose lay in the centre. The cat pulled back a chair indicating for me to sit there. I walked up to the chair and sat down as the cat tucked me in and placed two menu's near the rose in the middle.

"Thanks." I muttered and the cat walked away. I nervously glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 10 to 7; I stared at the empty chair in front of me, which Amy would soon sit in. Then a horrible thought hit me. What if Amy didn't turn up? What if something went wrong?

As these thoughts ran over in my mind I spotted Amy at the entrance. CJ was next to her. I could see them saying something to the cat then CJ hugged Amy then as soon as Amy turned her back from CJ, she shot me fleeting thumbs up. I took a deep breath as Amy walked up to me, a huge grin spread across her face, I could see she had make-up and was wearing a pretty red dress.

"You and your surprises Sonic!" she smiled. I smiled back. I felt like saying the surprise is yet to come.

"Oh CJ asked me to give you this." she added and she handed me a small white envelope. I opened it and out fell some coins. It counted them and found there was 20 Mobians.

"What's that for?" Amy asked curiously. It was obviously to go towards the cost of the evening.

"Probably to help towards tonight." I replied, I placed the note back in the envelope and placed that in my pocket. As I did I held the box containing the ring. My stomach felt like it was in a tight knot.

"So, was this your idea, this evening?" Amy asked

"Er, yeah, kind of, it was mine and CJ's idea." I replied, the thought of proposal going on in my mind

"So what do you want to drink?" A dog in the same suit as the cats had came to order our drinks.

"Two cokes please." I replied. The dog scribbled on a pad then walked off.

"So, want to tell me what this is all about?" Amy asked. I knew she had no idea about the proposal but I could hardly say that I am going to propose. 

"Just thought you'd like us to spend sometime together." I replied

"I love being with you Sonikku…" Amy remarked. I could see a Amy love phase coming on.

"You are my love Sonic, I'd love nothing more than being with you, you're cute, you're caring, and you're so amazing..." she added dreamily. I could imagine the love hearts coming out of her head.

The dog soon returned with two glasses of coke and placed them next to us. We had just finished browsing through the menu

"I'll have the chilidog special'" I announced as the dog got out his pad and wrote it down

"I'll have the chicken supreme please'" Amy giggled as the dog took the menu's away

"This is going well isn't it?" remarked Amy. I agreed. The night was going well although my nerves were very high, mainly because I knew I was going to pop the question in less than an hour.

Amy was gazing at me. It was nice to have someone who was in love with you but I admit sometimes the way she gazes at me can give me the creeps

The dinner soon arrived. I tucked into the delicious chilidogs as Amy ate her chicken.

"This food is really nice." Amy remarked as she finished it off. We actually finished our meals surprisingly quick.

"Let's buy a dessert to share!" Amy suggested. She then ordered a 'strawberries for two' dish which arrived pretty quickly. I tucked into one side as Amy gobbled down the other. At one time we picked up the same strawberry and ended up pulling it in half after a playful fight.

The dog soon cleared the table as Amy finished her drink with a burp.

"Excuse me." she remarked. We got another round of drinks in. It was quite peaceful sitting with Amy, nobody to disturb us. This was it. I took a deep breath and reached my hand into my pocket, grasped the box and pulled it out and held it under the table. Now how can I do this?

"I'm just going to the loo!" called Amy suddenly; I quickly stuffed the ring in my pocket as she walked past. This was my chance to do something with it, surprise her, but the table was clear except for the drinks and the rose in the middle and a napkin hear Amy's chair. That was it. I grabbed a pen lying on the nearby table, wrote _'To Amy love from Sonic'_ on the box and placed the ring under the napkin. Now all I had to do was wait.

It took Amy about 10 minutes since she got back to notice the napkin was odd. She lifted it up and her eyes widened at the sight of what was written on the top.

"What is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Open it and see." I replied. She slowly opened it. My stomach was doing somersaults. This was it the moment of truth.

"Amy," I began "Will you marry me?"


	3. Wedding Plans

Chapter 3

Amy gazed at the ring she held in her hand. My heart was thumping hard.

"I don't know what to say." she soon replied.

"How about saying yes?" I replied putting on a smile.

"I'm sorry Sonic, I don't think I can." she replied with a frown.

"What?" I was sure she would have accepted. Then I noticed thatAmy had a huge grin across her face.

"Only joking, of course I'll marry you!" she cried and threw her arms round me and kissed me on the cheek.

"You scared me for a moment then." I admitted, breathing a sigh of relief. I somehow knew Amy would accept.

Amy wanted to tell everyone our good news so Amy called Cream and asked her to get everyone round her house immediately.

We arrived 15 minutes later, Shadow,Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Cosmo and Cream were all there.

"What's so special?" Shadow asked impatiently.

"Well me and Sonic..." Amy began and she put her arm round me, "...We are gettingmarried!"

Shadow stared at me "I thought you told me you was never going to marry Amy?" He responded.

"I know what I said but what I say and what I do are completely different things!" I replied with a smile.

Me and Amy was then showered with people changing our hands, patting our backs and saying 'congratulations' and 'I know you'll be happy together.'

We had a drink to celebrate. Tails and Cream just had coke. We all raised a glass of cheap champagne.

"To Sonic and Amy!" We all cheered and put our glasses together. I felt very happy. Amy wouldn't let go of me the rest of the evening.

**XXX**

Amy met me early the next morning. We went to the park where we discussed the wedding.

"So when can we get married?" Amy asked. I shrugged. I hadn't really thought of the date yet.

"How about Valentines Day," suggested Amy eagerly. Amy would obviously pick that date, she'd want it to be as romantic as possible.

"Okay I'll give you a Valentines wedding..." I told her and she threw her arms around me and stroked me cheek, something she rarely does.

"Thanks Sonic!" she cried excitedly and she took out a notepad and pen from her pocket and she wrote the word _'Guests'_ at the top of the page and underlined it.

"Tails." I muttered and Amy wrote his name down. Tails was my best friend. He'd always come first. Then an idea came to my head.

"I'll be back in a minute." I added as I saw Amy add Cosmo's nameto the list.

"Okay." she replied as I headed down the road.

5 minutes later I knocked on a door which was soon answered.

"Hi Tails can I have a word?" I asked.

"Sure, come in." Tails replied cheerfully. We sat down on the couch .

"What do you want then?" asked Tails eagerly.

"Well I've known you for years and you are my best friend and I know you're someone I can reply on so I want you to do me a big favour." I could see Tails' cheeks going red.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked simply.

"Would you do me the honour of being my best man?" I asked importantly. Tails and clearly not expected this according to the look of his face. I could see tears slowly running down his face

"Of course I will, I'll be honoured." He replied tearfully and he hugged me. After we had a quick drinks celebration I headed back to Amy whose list was now half full.

"Can I have a look?" I asked and she handed me. I looked at the list saying each name aloud.

"Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, Cosmo, Amy, Sonic..." I gave her a puzzled look.

"Well we've got to be there." she giggled as I continued the reading the list.

"Vector, Espio, Charmy, CJ, Jessie, Iesha and Elena." I finished. I looked at Amy who had a bunch of envelopes sealed and bunch together with an elastic band.

"I've already written the invites out and they are all here, we just need to post them all." Amy cheered excitedly. She was in another one of those hyper modes again.

"Amy the wedding is 5 weeks away, no need to rush it all now." I pointed out.

"I know that Sonic," she replied posting some of the letters through some doors, "I just want everything to be perfect!" she added.

At that moment, Jessie and CJ came into view. CJ was dressed in her usual attire; a white t-short with a purple love heart, and baggy purple trousers. Jessie wore the usual black leather clothing, which clashed well with her black and white fur.

"CJ told me the good news." said Jessie enthusiastically.

"I told CJ last night." Amyreplied as if she knew I was just about to ask her how CJ knew.

"I knew it would work. I hope things work well between you." remarked CJ, all feelings she had for Sonic put aside knowing that Sonic had chosen Amy. Amy handed her and envelope with CJ and Jessies name on it to CJ.

"Thanks." replied CJ and she and Jessie left as me and Amy posted the rest of the invites.

**XXX**

The next day Amy was very weird. For some reason she asked me to go with her to pick her dress.

"I can't go with you, I'm not supposed to see your dress until the wedding day!" I protested but Amy was having none of it.

"I don't want you to_see_ it I just want you there." Amy replied.

"But I'm bound to see it!" I could see this turning into an argument, which I don't really want as Amy was so happy right now. We went to the store after lunch and Amy took five dresses and went away to try them on. Later she came out with large cardboard box.

"I got it, you'll love it." Amy replied. I smiled as we left. This wedding was going to be so great.


	4. Stag night

**Chapter 4**

The big day is almost here. Me and Amy were arranging our plans for our stag nights and hen nights.

"Well I have invited Cosmo, Cream and Rouge to a little drink at the pub," explained Amy excitedly as she picked out a dress to wear for the evening.

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked.

"Well me, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow are staying here and having a drink and that," I replied. I didn't want to make a big deal of it; I'm not a big party type of guy.

"Oh okay then," Amy replied who sounded a little disappointed at my plans for tonight.

Amy left at 6pm and I went to the shop to get some drinks. I returned and sat down waiting for them to arrive. An hour or so later Shadow arrived, shortly followed by Tails and Knuckles.

Shadow was rubbing his hands together joyfully. He walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "Let's get Knuckles drunk."

I laughed at the idea and quickly put on a straight face as Knuckles came up to me

"This night should be okay," he stated. I then began opening the drinks (Alcoholic I may add). Occasionally I tipped some of my drink into Knuckles' drink secretly and Shadow done the same and gave a cheeky grin every time he did so.

Tails then came up with a new version of 'pin the tail on the donkey'. It was a picture of Eggman instead and the idea was to place the pin as near to his stomach as possible, it now had a target.

Tails was blindfolded and went first. He got the pin on Eggman's foot. Shadow then had a turn and got the pin in the middle of Eggman's chest. Then Tails had a go and got on the outer edge of the target.

Knuckles had a go, but he slipped up halfway to the board. Ha! That drinking is taking its effect on him. Me, Shadow and Tails all laughed. Knuckles laughed it off but I could see he felt a little embarrassed.

The evening seemed to go pretty quick. So I quickly went through the little games I had planned. The next game I had planned was Spin the Bottle. Shadow spun the bottle and it pointed at Tails.

"Truth or dare?" asked Shadow with a smirk.

"Truth," replied Tails. I detected a hint of nerve in his voice.

"Okay, do you love Cream?" asked Shadow.

"Not really, Cosmo is the only person for me but Cream is a nice girl though," Tails replied and he spun the bottle, It stopped at me.

"Truth or dare?" Tails asked excitedly.

"Dare." I replied.

"I dare you to dress up like Amy," Tails replied.

"Is that it?"" asked Shadow, disappointed. Tails frowned. I got up and went upstairs and put on one of Amy's dresses which she kept here.

"Ha!" Tails and Shadow laughed as I arrived. I looked in the mirror behind Tails I tried hard not to laugh myself. I looked really stupid. I quickly changed and went back to the game.

I spun the bottle and it stopped at Knuckles.

"Truth or dare," I asked grinning.

"Dare." replied Knuckles lazily.

"I dare you to..." I thought for a moment "... bring the Master Emerald here."

"What's the Master Emerald?" asked Knuckles blankly. We all stared at him. I saw that Tails mouth was open and Shadow was about to have a laughing fit. He then began to laugh.

"He's seriously drunk!" he declared, pointing at Knuckles who looked puzzled.

"You should know what the Master Emerald is." Tails muttered, concerned.

"Oh yeah of course I know what it is!" replied Knuckles. We could tell he was lying. Shadow was still in giggles.

"Okay let's go on to something else!" I announced, picking up the bottle.

"I don't think Knuckles is fit for anything else!" Shadow laughed.

"Well I'll go then, it's late and I'm getting tired of this anyway, no offence Sonic, I'll see you tomorrow." Knuckles said and he walked out the door. Seconds later there was a loud thud.

We all approached the window and saw Knuckles rubbing his head having glided into a lamppost. He turned around and saw us watching.

"I'm alright!" he called.

"Someone had better help him," I muttered.

"I'll go, this should be very interesting," replied Shadow gleefully and he left.

Me and Tails then sat down on the couch, "Are you nervous Sonic?" Tails asked

"A little," I replied. I was incredibly nervous I didn't want anyone to know though.

"It'll be alright. I dream of the day Cosmo and I get married," Tails replied,

"Thanks."

"What for?" I asked, but I had a feeling what he was going to say

"For making me best man, it's a big responsibility," Tails replied.

Tails left at 11pm. I got my outfit and placed it on the side next to my bed. Then I lay down. Lots of thoughts were going through my mind…

Me and Amy will be together forever. We will never be apart again. She'll become my wife. The thought scared me but also made me happy.

Then horrible thoughts hit me, what if Amy couldn't make it, what if she was too scared? What if she too nervous?

Thinking of this I fell asleep and dreamt I was standing outside the registry office, waiting for Amy.


	5. Wedding bells

**Chapter 5**

I was up early the next morning. The day of the wedding. I felt really nervous.

The wedding wasn't for another 7 hours so I went out for a while. I then ran into Elena, Amy's sister.

"Hi Elena," I replied.

"I'm coming to the wedding," she announced "Who's your best man?" she asked.

"Tails," I replied quickly.

"And who is the matron of honour?" she asked.

"I don't know, hasn't Amy found anyone yet?"

I don't think so," Elena replied.

I couldn't believe Amy's lack of organisation. We were to wed in 6 hours and she hadn't even got a matron of honour. I stared at Elena, there was nothing else for it.

"Would you like to be matron of honour?" I asked. Elena's eyes widened, a grin spread across her face.

"Of course I will, thankyou Sonic!" she exclaimed, jumping on up and down

"I better tell Amy the good news" she replied and she dashed off

"See you tonight!" she called back.

I took a deep breath and soon headed home. Time seemed to pass very quick. Nothing much has happened apart from a phonecall from Shadow telling me Knuckles had a serious hangover.

XXX

It was now two hours until the moment arrived. I put on my suit. It's the usual traditional suit. Black trousers black jacket, white shirt. I placed a flower into the jacket pocket. I even needed to remove my prized snickers for black shoes. Tails arrived within an hour, wearing a similar outfit to mine

"I got something to show you outside," he exclaimed excitedly. I followed him outside.

I looked at what Tails was pointing at and my mouth fell open. There in front of me was the X-Tornado but not as I've seen it, it had been decorated with pictures of me and Amy and had congratulations banners attached to the back.

"Wow, thanks Tails" I remarked. He got in the X-Tornado and we flew away.

We arrived in around 10 minutes.

We walked into the room. Nobody was here yet. Candles lit the room all the way around. I walked down the middle of the 2 sets of chairs and saw the vicar, a ginger dog, standing on a stand. Holding a book in his hand.

"You must be Sonic" smiled the dog and gestured to the 2 seats at the front on the left seats for me and Tails. We sat down. This was it, my heart was beating fast. I tried to look so nervous.

Soon the guests started arriving. Knuckles made it, although he was rubbing his head occasionally. Shadow, Rouge, Cosmo, Cream , Vector, Espio, Charmy, Jessie,Iesha and Elena all arrived.

Charmy was buzzing around in excitement and Vector, sitting next to him, had to tell him to calm down at least 5 times. I looked around at guests, all smiling at me. I then noticed that somebody was missing.

"Where is CJ?" I asked, Tails gestured to the doorway where they all came from and I saw 2 shadows on the floor. My heart skipping several beats.

The music began to play as Amy and CJ turned the corner. Amy looked absolutely stunning in her white dress, which trailed behind her. A white tiara on her head.

I stood up as she slowly walked down the aisle, a big grin plastered across her face. Everyone was staring at her as she walked past them. She eventually reached me

"Isn't this great Sonic" she whispered excitedly.

I merely smiled at her. The music stopped and the vicar spoke

"We are here today to witness the marriage of Sonic the hedgehog and Amy Rose" he declared

"If any have any reason why these two should not marry, they should declare it now"

The room fell silent. Apart from a burp erupting from Knuckles' mouth. A few people giggled

"Right" interrupted the dog and he broke into a speech about the importance of marriages.

"Right Sonic, repeat after me. 'I call upon the person here present"

"I call upon the persons here present" I repeated. I felt terribly nervous. My stomach was in knots. The vicar continued...

"To witness that I Sonic the hedgehog take thee Amy rose to be my lawful wedded wife"

I repeated this phrase then came the bit where he asked me I would love her, honour her, protect her and care for here etc as long as we both lived.

"I do"

Then Amy had to repeat the same words but with the names reversed.

Tails the stood up and produced a cushion, which had two gold rings shining in the centre.

I held Amy's hand, took a ring from the cushion and placed it on her finger. She placed her other hand to her mouth, her cheeks going very red.

Tails then walked over to Amy, she took the remaining ring and placed it on my finger.

" I now proclaim you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" announced the dog.

Amy squealed, threw her arms round me and we kissed. It felt really great, although I could feel my cheeks going red and there was a long 'awwwwwwwwwwww' coming from the guests and I could see flashes of light from cameras.

"This is the happiest moment of my life" declared Amy. My stomach couldn't take any more

"Amy" I muttered "I think I'm going to be sick" and holding my hand over my mouth I ran outside and reached the bin just in time. Tails shortly appeared holding a glass of water.

"Just nerves" I replied, then Amy appeared

"Are you all right Sonic?" Amy asked

"Yeah just nerves that;s all" I replied, going red again.

All the guests then came out

"Time for some pictures!" squealed Amy and all the guests gathered round behind us. A squirrel appeared and took some photos and took some photos of just me and Amy.

Right then time for the party, declared Amy and we went round the corner to a hall. We approached a door and entered. There was food everywhere and there was banners all over the place. This was going to be one big party.


	6. Party time

**Chapter 6**

We walked into the hall. All around the edges of the room was food. Loads of it and at the back edge was a huge banner saying 'Congratulations Sonic and Amy' and a few pictures of us.

"Wow!" gasped Amy as she too entered the room.

On the table below the huge banner was a cake; a tasty-looking iced caked, with a model of me and Amy on top. Amy licked her lips. Music began blaring through the hall as the guests began to dance on the dance floor.

"Hey Knuckles, do you know what the Master Emerald is?" I asked smirking.

"Shut it or my fists will go right up your..."

"Just teasing Knuckles," I replied as Knuckles raised his fists at me.

"LET'S PARTY!" Shouted Amy and everyone were dancing a singing to Living La Vida Loca.

The party was going rather well. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Then...

"Ladies and gentleman may I have your attention please!" called Amy. She took out a piece of paper and began to read it.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming, this is the greatest day of my life and I'm sure it's Sonic's too. Everyone knows I've been after Sonic for years. We were great friends and I admit I annoyed him. But the truth is: He is the one, he's a lovely guy and any of you would think the same if you were in my shoes, although mine are a bit big for you lot. Anyway, I want to say thank you Sonic, for making my life complete."

I could see a few tears of happiness in her eyes. Tails walked next to Amy had held his glass high in the air.

"To the bride and groom!" he shouted.

"To the bride and groom!" the guest raised the glasses back. Amy was smiling tearfully at me.

"I dedicate this song to my husband Sonic!" Amy announced. The tune of 'Hung Up' began and Amy was singing it in her own words.

_Every little thing that you say or do_

_I'm hung up_

_I'm in love with you_

_Waiting for your love_

_Sonic night and day_

_I'm loved up_

_I'm in love with you_

_Time goes by so slowly for those who wait_

_No time to hesitate_

_Those who run seem to have all the fun_

_I'm caught up_

_I don't know what to do_

_Time goes by so slowly_

_Time goes by so slowly_

_Time goes by so slowly_

_I don't know what to do_

_Every little thing that you say or do_

_I'm hung up_

_I'm in love with you_

_Waiting for your love_

_Sonic night and day_

_I'm loved up_

_I'm in love with you_

_Every little thing that you say or do_

_I'm hung up_

_I'm in love with you_

_Waiting for your love_

_Sonic night and day_

_I'm loved up_

_I'm in love with you_

She finished and they cheered as she walked up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Thank you Sonic; thank you so much," She gazed in to my eyes and we kissed what felt like forever.

"I love love love love love love you Sonikku," she cried.

"I love you too Amy," I replied smiling.

I sat down watching the guests. Shadow was chatting excitedly with Rouge, who then made a comment to Knuckles who threatened her. She clearly mentioned his memory the day before.

Cream and Charmy were dancing in the middle of the room. Elena was talking to Vector. I noticed Amy pull Tails in to the corner and whisper something. Tails had a serious expression and whispered back to Amy while pointing at me. What were they talking about? Shadow came up to me

" I'm ever going to let Knuckles forget that he forgot what the master emerald was" I smirked and walked off. Five minutes later Amy came up to me

"Want do open the food now?" she asked

"Sure," I replied, suddenly realising how hungry I was

"Right, time for some food!" Amy called and guest began helping themselves to the food. I grabbed a handful of chillidogs

"Nice one Sonic" Shadow muttered as he walked past. I went round speaking to all the guests.

"Sonic!" I heard a voice call. I looked in the direction he voice came from and saw Iesha in the corner. I hardly noticed she was here.

"Hiya," I called back

"Amy is a great friend, you two well get on well," Ieasha grinned.

"Yeah nearly everyone has told me that," I replied. I walked away then heard a thud behind me. I turned around and Iesha was on the floor.

"Sorry I'm just a bit tipsy that's all" she replied getting up.

The evening went really well. Everyone had a good dance and everyone spoke with me and Amy

"Time to cut the cake!" Amy declared and went to the cake,brandishing a knife. A few people huddled round for photos. I stood behind Amy, my hands on here shoulders as she cut the cake and handed pieces to the guests. It was a wonderful moment.

Cream was dancing around on the dance floor with cheese.

"It reminds me when I was little," Amy sighed.

"Yeah, everything was so care-free. You didn't need to worry about anything," I added

"It was great being a child but we are a lot older now" Shadow stated

"And speaking of children. Amy, don't you have something to tell Sonic?" Tails asked grinning. Amy smirked at me

"Sonic, I've got some good news" she said excitedly and she glanced at her stomach, which she was rubbing fondly. Then it hit me

"Your not...," I began, hardly daring to believe it.

"Yes I am...expecting" she continued. This is too much for me, I fell backwards and blanked out.


	7. Surprises

Chapter 7

"Sonic...Sonic...is he okay?".

"Yeah he's just fainted that's all, I know, I'm a doctor".

"I think you scared him Amy."

"How can I scare him, I only told him I was having his baby".

I could hear voices. I opened my eyes, Amy's blurred face appeared gazing at me.

"He's alright!" Amy called. Next minute I saw Tails, Cream, Knuckles and Shadow appearing. My head hurt. I suddenly noticed I was lying on the ground. I slowly got up. Rubbing my head.

"Came as a shock didn't it?" Shadow smirked.

"What?" I muttered, then I suddenly remembered what had happened.

"How long?" I asked.

"2 weeks" Amy replied.

"2 weeks?" I thought for a moment.

"Yeah you know, that time when we was in your bedroom and you...".

"Alright alright I get the picture," I interrupted, I didn't want to discuss our antics in front of everyone else.

"Happy about your child?" Amy asked. Come to think of it I wasn't sure whether I was happy or not. I was torn between cheering and hugging Amy or screaming and running out the room. But I didn't want to upset Amy.

"Of course I am" I answered. I could see Amy's eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Sonic!" she cried and threw her arms round mine while sobbing on my shoulder. Everyone was watching.

"Nows not the time to get emotional Amy," I whispered and she slowly stopped crying.

"I'm sorry Sonic I'm just so happy,"she replied.

"Oh and I got another surprise for you," she added.

"What?" I asked nervously, Amy's last surprise was more of a shock.

"What's the one thing we haven't sorted yet?" Amy asked. I tried to think of what it could be. Amy watched me think for a moment then pointed at a jar of honey then gestured out the window, which was now dark, the moon shining brightly. Then I realised what Amy was hinting at.

"Our honeymoon!" I answered, how could I forget that.

"Exactly," Amy grinned while producing two envelopes.

"We are going to mobius' very own Caribbean!" squealed Amy excitedly.

"Cool" I replied. I haven't really been to a Caribbean before so I don't know what it's like.

Amy then placed her hand to her mouth and ran to the loo.

"That's the ninth time she's done that tonight," Tails informed me. Soon Amy returned.

"Sorry," she muttered quickly.

"It's alright, I understand" I replied.

"Time for presents!" announced Shadow. Amy's eyes lit up and people returned with wrapped parcels.

"Wow thanks you guys," I smiled as Amy tore open a small package from Tails and a small box was there. I picked up the box and opened it.

"Tails is this real?" I asked. Sitting in the box was a bright, green chaos emerald.

"No it's a fake, It designed to bring good luck to whoever holds it," Tails replied smiling.

"Thanks buddy," I pocketed the emerald.

Rouge gave us a box of chocolates, Shadow gave me small model of Eggman with a nodding head which I kept poking, Cream gave us a bunch of flowers.

"Now for my gift!" Declared Amy and gave me a small black box. I opened it, inside was a solid gold watch, and underneath read 'I love you'.

"Thanks Ames," I replied, placing the watch and around my left wrist. I then handed her a black box identical to the one she gave me, but it was much thinner. Amy opened it and a wide grin spread across her face as she held up the gold necklace which was inside.

"Wow, Sonic I don't know what to say," Amy gazed at the necklace and I put it round her neck.

"How about thanks," I replied with a not of sarcasm

"Thanks," Amy laughed and she kissed me on the cheek, making me go all warm again.

"Hey everyone, I've found out how you can forget anything you want...by getting drunk!" Shadow declared smirking at Knuckles.

"Why you..." Bellowed Knuckles and flew at Shadow, his fists colliding with Shadows cheek.

"Well it's getting late we should be going," Amy declared. People slowly left, congratulating us on the way out.

"When are we going on honeymoon Amy?" I asked curiously.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Amy revealed, my jaw dropped.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, I haven't had any time to prepare for it," I replied, a little annoyed.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, don't worry I've sorted everything," Amy replied

"We'll clear this lot up in the morning," I gestured at the empty plates and cans around the room., feeling too tired to do it now.

"Haven't you two finished yet?" Amy asked as Knuckles finished attacking Shadow and ran out the room. Shadow followed him.

"Well we better get going," Amy sighed and left the room, I followed her.

We was soon and my house. I invited Amy to move in a while a go and she agreed.

"Well lets get to bed," Amy grinned, walking up the stairs.

After we both got into bed Amy patted her stomach. I though about what was coming. A child of our own, we'll be a family.

"I'm glad we are having this baby," I muttered while stroking Amy's hair.

"Yeah me to, thanks Sonic" she replied and we kissed, quite long a may add but we were warm , in bed and there was nobody watching. After we broke apart Amy grinned.

"Goodnight Sonic" Amy whispered and switched of the lamp by her side, we were no in darkness. I felt Amy turn around next to me. The I drifted off to sleep.

THE END

A/N

This will be the last A/N I'm doing owing to the fact that may claim it as interactive and remove it. Anyway this is the end of the fic. The honeymoon will be in the sequel called 'Honeymoon of the year' which will be done in a couple of months, after I do a few one-shots.


End file.
